


Mark | Mina (One shots)

by Stoptheraine



Series: Mark & Mina [1]
Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gugudan - Freeform, Keumi, Markmina, One Shot, ioi - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoptheraine/pseuds/Stoptheraine
Summary: 🌸 A compilation of one shots starring NCT Mark and Gugudan Mina. 🌸





	1. Us

She is his sun ; He is her World.

One cannot make it without the other. 

"Mina!" Mark ran to her as fast as he can. "Oh Mark! You were called too?" 

Mark nodded eagerly as an answer. "I guess will be seeing each other longer than we thought." He said hoping to keep his excitement at bay. 

"This would be fun." Mina replied, hoping her face wouldn't give out the excitement that she feels.

They were both excited for they have the chance to be near each other again.

\----------

"What is your ideal girl Markeu-shii?"

"Someone who looks cool, who is pretty and smart."

"Is that someone me?"

"Huh?" 

Thats usually how their script goes, flirting, teasing each other. But they cant help but to feel something.

He feels it, she does too.   
Will they admit it?  
Probably not.

But the certain concept of "them" , the both of them being together sparks something in their hearts.

\---------

"Us" was a word familiar but at the same time so difficult to define for them. 

Was there an Us? Was there not? Is this reality? Is it not?

The line between the two "us" that they know was getting more blury, and one wrong step can lead into something great or something worse.

"Mina, I- I got to tell you something. I like you." Mark said, as he held his script by his hands.

"What? Oh you add an adlib? That was great Mark! We should do it." Mina said laughing nervously while denying to herself that it isn't real.

" haha yeah, we should" He said, trying not to show the disappointment of her not getting it right. 

\--------

But the thing about them, is that they need that "us". They're scared, but they are more scared about the fact of losing each other. And They won't let that happen.

"Mina, I- I love you," Mark said. Feeling all the bravery coming to him as he said those words. Silently wishing she would get it, understand it. 

"Mark, is that the new song EXID has for us? I Love You."Mina tried not to stutter, she was feeling wobbly inside for hearing the words he said even if it was for the show. 

"Ah yes!..." Mark answered even though a bit unfocused. Hearing his name with those 3 words he longed to hear from her even if it wasn't the same meaning, he still felt very giggly. 

But he isn't getting to "us" by this way, he needs to do something.

\--------

"Cue!" 

"Mina, I-I really like you, I love you. " Mark said, bravery coming to him again. Mina stood still, trying to think of a way to hide her shock and to make the script work. 

After the spiel, they went back, She was confused, he was nervous.

"You didn't tell me that you'll add another adlib." Mina started, hoping that all of this is a confusion. 

"It was not an adlib" he whispered undered his breath loud enough so she can slightly hear him.

"Huh? What?" Mina asked for she did not hear clearly. 

"You heard me, I meant what I said out there. I like you Mina so so much. " 

Mina stod there. Shocked not knowing what to say or what to feel. 

Is the "us" that she dreamed for finally coming true?? Is this finally it?

"Its okay if you dont like me back. I ju-hmmp." Mark was taken aback.

Mina hugged him so tight; tears of happiness flowing from her face. 

He slowly reached out to wipe it. "Why are you crying? Is it because of what I said?" She shooked her head no.

"I like you too Mark, so so so so much." With those words, Mark buried his head at the crook of her neck and hugged her as if it was their last.

The "us" that they dreamed for had finally happened. This was their dreams, their future. 

Slowly by slowly their lips have taken each other into a small sweet first kiss. Smiling with content faces, they looked at each other for they have found the one that they'll be with, Forever. 

Mark and Mina. Them. "US" .


	2. The 9 Times We Stared

The first time was purely coincental. 

I was looking behind you and when my eyes reached yours, I thought you were staring into mine but it was just a coincidence. 

Little did I know you were looking at me too, after a time.

\----------------

The second time was short. 

We passed each other by the hallways and as soon as you were just a foot apart, your eyes locked with mine. 

But after a second we look away.

\-----------------

The third time was fairly amusing. 

I was walking down the stairs when our eyes met. I was so caught up in you that I missed a step going down.

I almost fell but I laughed, the funny thing is you were chuckling too. And that made everything much better.

\------------------

The 4th was a beginning. Beginning of a new relationship, a new friendship. 

We passed each other again by the hall but with smiles that Were never there before. We didn't look away as soon as our eyes met but rather we said hello,

And that's when I knew something changed. 

\-------------------

The fifth was recognizing. Recognizing what was there, recognizing that blossoming friendship. 

I was sitting by the bench at the garden when you approached me with your eyes staring into mine. You sat beside me eyes never looking away,

And as far as we know it we were talking for hours.

\-------------------

The sixth time was Euphoric. 

The day you asked me to be yours, I stared at your eyes for so long I thought I had it memorized. Your eyes were full of love, desire and admiration. 

I never felt so happy by just looking in your eyes and knowing you love me. 

\-------------------

The seventh was heartbreaking. Crushing even. 

You looked at me with so much pain as I did too. When ddi it turn out like this? When did all the love died? 

Will your eyes share the same look with mine again?

\------------------

The eight was unconditional.

Finally we overcomed all the challenges and it all comes to this. You look at me as if I was the only thing in front of you. You looked at me with so much unconditional love in front of our families and everyone we loved.

We stared until our faces were centimeters apart this time our eyes closed and had our first kiss as man and wife.

\--------------------

The ninth was pure contentment.

You stared at me, and I stared at you and we both looked down to stare at our little bundle of joy. You told me the eyes looked like mine, but I think they're yours.

But it doesn't matter, because I got you and you got me, and we got our little love and joy.

And that is all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!!


	3. Between The Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✨ Can you really see what's really hidden between the lines? ✨

Mina's POV

"5 minutes til showtime! Mina, Mark, get ready!" I stood up from my chair and went out of my dressing room to meet Mark, my partner and co-MC.

 

He's also a classmate and close friend.

 

"Mark!" I called out to him as he walked out of his room. 

 

"Are you ready?" I asked and he took my hands. "Yep, let's go." And he pulled me to the mini stage.

 

"Mark! I almost tripped!" I said in an annoyed voice. He immediately look at me, clearly shocked.

 

"Oh gosh, Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't know." He looked like he had seen a ghost. I felt the need to laugh at his face. 

 

"I'm okay, don't worry."

 

The staff counted down to three to announce the start of the show, at 3, the first performer took the stage. 

 

Mark and I read the script to make sure that we do this right, but as I read the entirety of the script, a blush crept in my face.

 

_Well, looks like this is another script that'll make my heart pound, that's for sure._

 

"Mark, Mina, Cue!" 

 

"I love you." Mark said as he looked at me. 

 

I knew what he would say, but it still felt very sudden for me. I froze for a second seeing nothing but his eyes.

 

His eyes that's saying that he really loves me and not just for show. 

 

' _stop it mina_ ' I said to myself.

 

"What are you saying Mark?" I continued the script as if nothing happened. "Ahh! Did I make your heart flutter Mina?" 

 

_Yes you did._

 

"Aigoo, stop it Mark the only thing that you should love must be EXID's new song, I love you right?" 

 

"You're right! Now here's EXID with I Love You. " He gave a little chuckle as he said his line.

 

"That was great, Mark and Mina." Our PD said with great enthusiasm, we said our thanks before taking a seat.

 

"You know..." Mark started that made me look at him. " I didn't imagine that our script would turn out like this immediately after Ong hyung left."

 

I nodded in agreement. 

 

It was annoying to be very honest. This change in our dynamic on cam is making me feel things I should not have in the first place. It's making me believe in a made up reality.

 

"What are they even trying to do? Set us up?" I gave a small laugh.

 

I looked at Mark and was taken aback, he was already staring and we did this thing that we kind of stare at each other and...

 

I don't know, broke it off while blushing. 

 

"Yeah... Maybe they are." 

 

After that moment they called us out again to start the next segment.

 

Each time Mark flirted with me on cam, I'll probably be dead in no time and each time I look at his eyes while saying his lines, I see something else that's saying everything is real.

 

Maybe I'm just delusional. 

 

But I see a chance for us. A chance to be an us, but everytime I see it, I close my eyes and discarded the idea. 

 

Let's not be delusional.

 

It makes me wonder if he ever, even at one point, felt the same.

 

\---------------

 

After the show, as I was preparing to leave the venue, I heard a knock by the door.

 

Mark was standing there, looking shy.

 

_He looks cute when shy_

 

"So... What did you do this time?" I said, teasing him. 

 

From his tensed state, he relaxed as he gave a small laugh.

 

_Oh God, his laugh._

 

"Well, for one, I did nothing." I laughed at his response

 

"But, I was hoping that maybe you'll like to come with me to the rooftop? I want to tell you something before we separate ways today " 

 

I scrunched my forehead. " Is it bad news?" I asked and he got flustered. 

 

"No! No it's not, hopefully it's not, but I guess that's up to you." 

 

"Well, okay. Let's go now then." I grabbed his hands as I lead him to the elevators that will take us to the rooftop of the MBC Building.

 

As we entered the elevators, He was staring at our joined hands, realizing my mistake I let it go and blushed furiously.

 

After that awkward elevator ride, we settled down on the grass field basking in the afternoon glow.

 

"So, what do you want to tell me." 

 

We were sitting next to each other, closer that I could have intended too. 

 

I looked at him and was met with an intense gaze.

 

He smiled softly as I did too. I was waiting for him to talk, but I guess he had other plans.

 

He raised his hands to cup my cheeks and caress them with his thumbs.

 

I slowly lean in to his hands, feeling comfort in them even though all I feel uncertainty of what happening.

 

"Mina..." He started.

 

He started leaning in and even though I remain a calm facade my insides are going haywire from what he is doing. 

 

Our lips met, and it was pure Bliss.

 

It was fantastic. I cant think of anything like it.

 

It was just a chaste kiss, a small meeting of lips. It was anxious, just like testing the waters for what might happen. 

 

It's like his giving me the escape from this, he's giving me a choice. 

 

_Like hell would I say no?_

 

We seperated at the same time with same smiles of satisfaction. 

 

"Uhmm, yeah I guess I just want to say that, I like you Mina, I really do." He said as his hands went down from my cheeks to tucking a stray hair behind my ear and caressing my arms instead. 

 

It was intimate, his touches are new but is still leaving me breathless.

 

I was about to reply to him when he strated rambling again. 

 

"I don't know if you felt it or have seen it, but I hope you do know that everytime i read what's in our script. I meant it. Every I love you, I like you and more." 

 

He was about to ramble again when I surprised him with kissing him on the lips

 

_It's not just him that could make a surprise._

 

He kissed back and as we seperate. Our foreheads touched. 

 

" I like you too Mark. I like you very very much." 

 

His smile widen and I swear it was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. He hugged me, tight. Like he doesn't want to let go.

 

"All of this is sudden, but will you please go out with me? " I hugged him tighter and whispered yes to him. 

 

I untangle myself from him and looked directly at his eyes. "Yes Mark, yes."

 

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for your support and please enjoy reading!!!


	4. Tired

"Ugh! I'm tired!" The girl in a short skirt and white blouse shouted as she sat next to the boy wearing clothes almost matching hers. 

 

"Already?" The boy asked, concerned for his friend. 

 

"Didn't sleep well last night." The girl answered as she closes her eyes, letting her head fall back to the couch. 

 

"Take a rest then Mina. We could continue later." The boy said to his partner, Mina, who smiled gratefully and closed her eyes to drift to sleep. 

 

He enjoyed the silence inside the room, it was comfortable and soothing. 

 

"Mark! Oh I almost forgot!" The boy, Mark, was startled when Mina jumped from her seat, suddenly awake. 

 

She grabbed her phone from her bag and was excitedly tapping through it. 

 

"I thought you were tired?" Mark asked.

 

" I am, but I remembered something." 

 

"What is it?" He asked. "let's take a picture together Mark." 

 

"We have tons of pictures already, rest first Mina, I know you need that rest." 

Mina pouted. "Well, if we do it now, then I could rest faster!" 

 

Mark rolled his eyes. " Fine okay, you win. One picture alright? Then you rest okay?"

 

Mina smiled happily, "okay." 

 

"Come here then" Mark grabbed her closer to him and look at the phone's camera which she was holding. 

 

"1,2,3..." As her counting reached three, he turned his head to plant a kiss on the girls cheek, leaving the girl surprised. 

 

"There, now go rest. " He said while standing up to leave her to her own privacy. 

 

"Wha-" Mina was left dumbfounded, but before Mark could get out of her room she stood up and ran to him so she could place a kiss on his cheek. 

 

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

 

Mark slowly closed the door with the biggest smile on his face. 

"See you later."

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! A short update for y'all, I'll try to update more so please anticipate it. Remember to stay safe, stay at home, and wash your hands. Thank you!!!


	5. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Mark and Mina spend the day together before Mark's flight and Mina gets extra clingy.

" I'm coming in 5 minutes, Love you " That's the message Mark had sent Mina last. 

 

In a few days he would be flying across the globe to see their fans and give a show they probably won't forget. It means he's going home soon. That's why instead of practicing, their manager gave them the day to do what they want to do before they leave for about a month or two.

 

And that's why Mark is driving to Mina's apartment today.

 

With Mina's favorite foods in his right, and his things in the other, Mark headed to the elevator which will take him to his destination. 

 

He plans on spending the night at her place, his manager will just pick him up with the rest of the boys tomorrow morning. 

 

"Hey!" The girl in front of him greeted.

 

"Hey." 

 

"Come inside" Mina motioned him in. 

 

Mark wanted to take Mina outside for this day but they can't since they are supposed to be dating secretly and the fans can't know it. He thinks it would be better if they are outside but today, he guess it's better inside. 

 

Mina took the foods in his hands and gushes about how she was craving it recently.

 

"Yeah, I remember you told me that last night, can't forget it." He told her with a huge smile on his face. 

 

She hugged him and whispered thanks. 

 

"So what did you plan for us today?" Mina asked him. He was confident in his plan for today, he knows they will simply enjoy it. 

 

"Well, why don't we start off by cooking lunch?" Mark asked hesitantly. 

 

"Okay, I'll cook what do you want?" Mina said but Mark cut her off.

 

"No, I was talking about myself, I'll cook for you." Mina laughed hard. "You, cook? Are you sure?" 

 

"Hey! I asked Taeyong hyung to teach me this meal, don't worry, I got this, trust me." Mina smiled adorably. 

 

He turned his back away from her and took the cooking supplies hidden behind her kitchen drawers. He was cutting the vegetables needed for the meal when he felt Mina hug him from behind. 

 

He froze in shock but relaxed after a few seconds. It wasn't like Mina to show this much affection though especially since they've seen each other yesterday. 

 

"Thank you." Mina said quietly. "For the meal? It's alright." He felt her hugged tighter burrying her face on his back. He felt the beating of his heart hastened. 

 

"Make sure it's delicious okay?" Mina whispered before pulling away. Mark could only laugh. 

 

It wasn't that long until Mark finished the meal, they both started to eat their meal, laughing and talking about things they know or have heard before. 

 

"Well, the meal was delicious Mark, you've outdone yourself" Mark blushed at her compliment. 

 

"I'll do more next time." Mina's eyes widened as he said that, there's nothing else than food that can make her eyes sparkle like that.

 

After their meal, with Mina washing the dishes. They decided to play a game of Jenga. It was fun and thrilling, they've probably done this a hundred times before but it still was the same. The Jenga they got has dares and questions that they should do which made it more fun for them. 

 

As Mina grabbed her next piece, the tower stumbled and fall making Mark laugh with Mina pouting. 

 

"Harhar, You're happy since you beat me this time, but I don't care, I got a nice dare."

 

"What does it say?" Mark asked.

 

"It says to make a wish." Mina was lost in thought. What would she like to wish? 

 

"So? What is it?" Mark asked again.

 

"What's what?" Mina asked, obviously lost in thought again. Mark giggled at her. She's so cute like that. 

 

"The wish, babe, what do you want to wish for?" 

 

"Hmmm, I still don't know yet, I'll keep this one and let you know okay?" Mina smiled and kept the piece of wood in her pocket. 

 

"Want to watch a movie next? We could have a movie marathon." Mina smiled at Mark's suggestion.

 

"Okay, I'll get the popcorn, you set up the movie." 

 

Mina went to her kitchen to get some popcorn and drinks for them to enjoy while Mark went to get her Blu-ray player. He decided to bring some Blu-ray CDs he think Mina would enjoy instead of picking movies in Netflix. He feels it's more fun this way.

 

Mina came back and sat beside Mark who's waiting for her so he could start the movie. Mina immediately snuggled against his body, resting hers on his chest while he combs his hands through her hair. 

 

They stayed in that couch for almost 4 hours which left them in a position where Mina is almost laying down in top of Mark, and Mark holding her close so she wouldn't fall. They haven't been that close, only now. Mina was clingier than usual today, he wonders why. 

 

He knew something was wrong, she was holding him more than usual, her hugs tighter than usual, hugs that might think something or someone may take him away from her. 

 

He wasn't complaining, no, of course not. He loves it. He loves the girl so much it makes his heart burst that she's that close to him.

 

That's why he did all that he could to reciprocate each action she did. Mark was still running his hands through the waves of her hair until their 4th movie finished. 

 

Mina looked at him. Staring at him intently.

 

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Mark asked her, it was 10 pm, it's time to sleep. Mina shook her head no. 

 

"Stay here for a while before we go to bed." He nodded at her request. They were cuddling for a while when Mina cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips. 

 

The kiss took him by surprise, but in less than a second when she's pulling away, he brought her back again to kiss her more. 

 

He was leaving for a month, a month without her, it's not a bad thing to get some kisses to bring with him right?

 

They made out in her couch for 5 minutes, savoring each and every moment of their kiss so he could remember it during the 1 month time he would be away from her.

 

"Let's sleep." Mina dragged him to the bed. Mark was sitting on her bed, back against the headboard waiting for her to finish cleaning up for the night. She went out after a few minutes, it was his turn now. 

 

When Mark went out of the bathroom, he slid beside Mina in her bed, Mina automatically wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his chest. He could feel something was bothering her with her deep sighs. 

 

"Are you okay Mina?" He asked. 

 

"I- I already know what to wish for." Mina said, Mark was surprised, he didn't expect her to answer that one.

 

"What do you want to wish for?" He asked her gently. " I wish that you would have a successful show and I wish that you'll always stay safe no matter what and that you'll always call me if you have the time."

 

Mark chuckled at the girl, somehow getting why she was down. "Why did you use your wish on me? Shouldn't you use it for yourself?"

 

"That's what would make me happy right now, so promise me okay? You have to follow my wish alright?" Mina slightly raised her head to look at him directly in the eyes. 

 

" Promise?" Mina held her pinky out. This are the times that Mark could swear that no one in the world is cuter than his girlfriend. 

 

"I promise." His pinky held hers to complete the promise he made. 

 

It was silent after that. Mark thought Mina was sleeping already and was preparing so he could sleep as well but she spoke up.

 

"I'll miss you. " Mina said. 

 

He smiled. Is this why she was extra clingy today? He can't blame her, he would miss her too. He's already missing her. 

 

"And I'll miss you." He responded to her 

 

" It's funny don't you think, we've already experienced this before but I am acting like this is the first time we won't be seeing each other for a long time." 

 

Mark grabbed her Cheeks and squeezed them. "Hey, it's not funny. I feel the same way as well, it's hard not seeing you or hugging you for a month. But I promised you that I'll keep your wish, and I intend to keep it, you probably won't notice it's been a month already. So stop being sad now okay? I'll still be here when you wake up. "

 

"I know. Thank you." Mina said, with the biggest smile on her face. 

 

Mark pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead, Mina's eyes fluttering closed as she felt the contact. 

 

" I love you Kang Mina." 

 

"I love you too Mark Lee." 

 

The two slept peacefully that night, holding each other for the last time, well last, until Mark comes back home. 

 

The morning came and Mina woke up before Mark did and started to prepare breakfast for him before he leaves. 

 

He woke up not that long after she started breakfast. 

 

"Good morning babe!" Mina said enthusiastically. Mark went behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning!" 

 

"I'm not yet done cooking breakfast, take a bath first so when manager-oppa comes here you would be ready." 

 

Mark gave out a small laugh, thinking that the girl is adorable like that. As he went to shower, his thoughts drifted to what it's like to live with Mina and be married. He blushed hard at the thought.

 

He finally came out to a delicious smell. 

 

"That smells delicious." Mark said as he took a seat on her dining chairs starting to eat the delicious food Mina cooks for him.

 

"Of course I made it." Mina laughed and started eating for her own too. 

 

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Mina stood up and went to get paper bags and started to put items Mark cant see. 

 

" I prepared sandwiches for your members and your mangers, I just want to give something before you leave. "

 

Mark was shocked, Mina is the epitome of sweetness, that he knew, he was just not expecting this. 

 

" You know you don't need to do this right?" 

 

"I know, I just want to make something for you before you leave, it's my goodluck gift for all of you."

 

"You're the best, you know that right?" Mark said. 

 

Mina said nothing but gave him a smile. They continued to eat until they heard Mina's doorbell ring. It must be Mark's manager. 

 

They both stood up with Make grabbing his stuff and Mina leading him to the door. 

 

"I guess this it."

 

"Yeah." Mina said sadly.

 

"Oh come here." Mark pulled her in a big hug and kissed her lips.

 

They pulled away from each other with big grins. "Well then, goodb- ah no, see you again Mark. Don't forget your promise alright?"

 

"I won't." Mark opened the door. And started to go out. Just as he was about to shut her door close, "see you, I love you" and with that the door was finally closed.

 

"I love you too" Mina whispered back. 

 

She turned her back against the door and started to clean up the plates they used for breakfast.

 

Mark was walking besides his manager to the parking. As they reached the car he went immediately in, the other members were already there, some were sleeping, some on their phone. As Mark took his seat, there's only one thing on his mind. 

 

' it's going to be a long and fun month.'

 

End..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! Thank you for reading!!


	6. Summer '18

Another day, another schedule in the life of Mark Lee. The warm sun hitting his face, feeling it all over his body. Wearing only his red shirt and blue jogger pants, he could feel the heat more. 

 

He suddenly felt a presence beside him, he turned and saw Mina seating beside him wearing a pink summer dress which made her look simple but made her glow even more. 

 

She looks pretty with the sun hitting her face, the light surrounding her giving her an earthly glow. 

 

"Ready to practice?" Mina asked as she picked up her script. 

 

"Ready." 

 

They ran their lines together, brainstorming ideas on how to make their lines better, throwing in some adlibs they could use. 

 

Heads huddled together, faces centimeters apart, it was hard for Mark to resist the temptation to look at her and see her small face. 

 

But when he accidentally did look at her, Mina was suggesting something for their spiel, his breath hitched as his eyes landed on her, a lump forming in his throat, finding it suddenly hard to breathe. 

 

"It's okay right?" Mina said, snapping Mark out of his thoughts. 

 

Feeling shy and caught, he nodded leaning back a little to set a distance between them. They were too close that he thinks that Mina would hear how hard his heart is beating right now. 

 

They continued after a while and were doing fine until he made a mistake. Mina caught on it before he did, lightly punching him on his arm. Leaning back and laughing at him. 

 

It seems like he said something wrong and it sounded funny to her, but Mark doesn't seem to care, because all he sees is her. 

 

Her eyes turning crescent, her laugh becomes Melody in his ears. The place where Mina touched him, warm. It's a sight to behold, to remember, to lock into his mind and throw the key so he won't forget about it. 

 

Mark doesn't know why, but he's willing to make a few more mistakes if it means getting to see her smile like that. Her smile makes all the butterflies in his stomach flutter, and he doesn't even know he'll ever feel something like that if not for her. 

 

Turning away from her, Mark continued to read his script, silently hoping he'll see that sight again, if not, he's making a plan.

 

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm sorry for not updating for a month right now, don't worry I'll be posting two more after this. I am currently working on a KeuMi story again, I hope I could post it soon. I hope you enjoyed it!!! Thank you so much!!


	7. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they need to let go?

_**"the two of you have to break up"** _

 

_**"It's either your career or him"** _

 

_**"This will not just your career, but his as well. End it."** _

 

These sentences repeat in Mina's mind over and over again, but whatever they say, She can't do it. She won't do it. She won't let go. 

 

Mark was worrying over his Girlfriend, she's getting more distant lately, quieter and he doesn't know why. 

 

It was an afternoon when Mina finally decided to tell him what's bothering her. 

 

"Mark... We have to break up." His heart skips a beat, almost feeling it drop, then he looked at her funny. 

 

He laughed, "Nice joke love, cut it out, it's not funny." 

 

He tried to wrap her in a hug but she refused, instead burying her head in her hands. 

 

"I'm not joking, we have to Mark." 

 

Mark was confused and hurt. Did he do something wrong? Is she not happy anymore? What happened? 

 

"Why? Is there something wrong, please tell me why do we need to." 

 

"You won't understand Mark." 

 

"Then make me. " He took her hands and held it tightly. Mina started to cry and Mark held her close not wanting to let go. 

 

"They're making me choose Mark, you or my career, and they told me if I don't then..." Mina closed her eyes and escaped from his hold 

 

"Then what?" Mark said almost pleading. 

 

"Then your career will get affected too, I don't want that, you built your career so hard and I don't want you to ruin it, I don't want you to lose it." 

 

Mark felt anger rise in him. He took a breath, letting the steam rising in his chest disappear. 

 

"Mina, you know it's us against them since the start right? How is this different now?" 

 

Mark was desperate. Losing his career seems easy now, better than losing her. 

 

"They can do many things, and you know it." 

 

"I can lose mine, but you'll be able to keep yours, If I don't follow them, they can make up rumors and I'll be brought down. They'll bring you down as well. " Mina added. 

 

"Nothing is more important than you mina, I'm willing to take a risk." Mark was crying now. 

 

"You don't know what you're saying Mark, please understand." 

 

Mark hung his head low. He understood. 

 

"Do we have to?" Mina nodded. Mark took a step forward closer to her, wanting to feel her close for the last time. 

 

"Can we still see each other then?" He asked, lacing their fingers together feeling the curves of her hands. 

 

"I'll find a way around my manager. " 

 

His hands went from her fingers, caressing her arms until he found his hands found her cheeks and cupping them. Mina leaned in into his touch. Heart beating really fast, tears welling. 

 

"I love you, Mina" Mark breathed out, his voice shaky but loving. 

 

Mina smiled even though the tears started spilling from her eyes. 

 

"I love you too Mark, always." Mark brought their heads together, forehead to forehead, breaths mingling together. 

 

"Do you have to go now?" 

 

"Yes, they're waiting." Finally, Mark tears went flowing from his eyes. 

 

"Oh." 

 

Mark leaned back, just enough to see her face. 

 

"One last time before we see each other again." Mark closed the gap giving way to a passionate kiss between the both of them. 

 

Their lips were locked together for a minute or so, savoring the taste of each other, remembering how the other feels on their hands. 

 

They ended the kiss when Mina started to pull away. 

 

"I'll find a way to end this and be together again, okay. Trust me." Mina said. 

 

Mark smiled, "I trust you." 

 

And then she left. Mark closed the door, forehead against it, and for the third time that day, his tears started to fall. 

 

 

\- end -


	8. Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess a lot of teasing can lead to something more.

"Mark, give it back!" Mina ran all over her apartment to reach Mark who was running away from her. 

 

"Give me back my phone!!" Mina jumped into Mark's back, hanging from his neck, wrapping her legs around his torso. 

 

"Give it!" 

 

"Nope!" Mark dropped her to the sofa, once free from her, he opened her phone. Mina ran again towards him, reaching the phone, but Mark extended his hand to stop her. 

 

"Aha! I knew it." Mark shouted. 

 

Mina rolled her eyes and gave a slight pout, sitting on the couch. 

 

"Yeah, yeah." 

 

"So when did he get your number? You didn't tell me you are seeing someone." Mark finally gave her back the phone. 

 

Mina laughed at his accusation, "I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter, Jihoon is just a friend." 

 

"Are you sure?" He furrowed his eyebrows together. 

 

"Yeah. Why do you want to know anyways, jealous?" Mina teased him. 

 

"What? No! Of course not! Why would I be jealous?" Mark rambled. He denied it again and again even to himself, but even if he denies it, he knows he's jealous. 

 

 _you know the reason why you'll get jealous Mark?'_ the voice inside his head asked him, taunting him even more. 

 

"Because you love me." Mark shot his head up at what Mina said. It seems like she answered the question in his head. 

 

Mina leaned toward Mark to see his reaction and leaned back laughing when she saw he was blushing furiously. 

 

"Markeu is jealous~" Mina ran across her apartment, chanting those three words in a singsong voice. He was chasing her now. 

 

"Come back here Mina!" Mark ran as fast as he can with his long legs as his advantage. In no time he caught up with her and lifted her then throwing her to the sofa where he was finally hovering above her, trapping her with his arms and legs. 

 

"Get off, Mark!" 

 

"Nope!" Mark laughed.

 

"You're just jealous!" She teased again. 

 

Mark suddenly felt brave and leaned closer to her face, " What if I am?" 

 

They were both left silent and were just staring at each other. Mark's gaze was sending shivers to Mina's spine, especially seeing his gaze lower into her mouth. Absentmindedly, Mina licked her lips. 

 

Mark laughed in his mind and snapped out of his thoughts, what was he doing anyway? He got off her and instead laid down beside her. She was crushed between his body and the back of the sofa. 

 

"Why did you become silent?" Mark asked. 

 

"I didn't know whether you were serious or not. I didn't know how to respond." 

 

"I'm serious though, I'm not joking." Mina faced Mark, her face filled with uncertainty. 

 

"I am very jealous right now, what are you gonna do about it?" Mark faced Mina, their faces centimeters apart, eyes reading each other. 

 

"Why?" Mark closed his eyes at her question. He didn't expect that they'll reach this point, to be honest, confessing to his Best friend for almost 10 years, laying together on her sofa. 

 

"Because I love you. I want you, I want to show you to the world and tell them you're mine and not just my best friend but as the girl that I love the most." 

 

Mina smiled as she grabbed his hands and placed it on her face. "Then I'll let you be jealous because I want that too," Mina said with the biggest smile. 

 

 

\- end -


End file.
